


Movie Night at the Gardner's

by sapphic_circle



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Erotic, F/F, Movie Night, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_circle/pseuds/sapphic_circle
Summary: Izzie is coming over to Casey's for a little movie night. Little does she knows movies aren't the only activity Casey had planned.
Relationships: Casey Gardner/Izzie, Girlfriends, Lesbian - Relationship, Love - Relationship, lovers - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	Movie Night at the Gardner's

I HATE horror movies. No, I'm not a coward, but those things just give me chills. The only reason I agreed to adding some horror in the mesh of movies we rented was for variety. And when I get scared, well then maybe Casey will hold me. Or maybe she'll just laugh. If she laughs I'd have to kill her. Wouldn't that be unfortunate? 

I strut up the Gardner's pasty white driveway, my car is parked halfway down the block. I realize that was unnecessary, as it seems no cars are present in the driveway at the moment. I continue my venture to the front door. Up the porch steps and there it is, low and behold, the mythic door. I laugh at myself a little, but then I knock. I expect Mrs. Gardner to open up and embrace me. Probably lead me to the couch to check in. I regret ever opening up to her, now she seems to think she's adopted me. I guess that's not the worst thing ever though. But Mrs. Gardner did not answer, Sam did. Well that's shocking, generally he doesn't like the uncertainty of who could be behind it. 

"Hey Sam!" I greet him. He just nods his head. Then he slings a bag over his shoulder and curves around me to walk out the door. Um, okay. Anyway, where the hell is Casey?

"NEWTON!" I shout. Then I hear a loud thud followed by fast footsteps. 

She appears in the corner where the two vectors of the staircase meet, seemingly out of breath. 

"What?! Oh, Izzie hi." She wheezes through breathes. 

"What do you mean, 'what,'" I mock, "who else calls you Newton? Cuz we're going to have a problem if they don't stop." 

"No one, only you babe." She assures me while she comes down to give me a kiss. I know she's shutting me up, but I can't help but fall for it. I melt into it without a fight. 

She brings me upstairs. I go into her room and plop my ass on her bed. I sit up with my back against the headboard and start logging into my computer to access my itunes library. That's where I rented all the movies for tonight. 

"We have Beetlejuice, Sixteen Candles, Say Anything, Insidious, Insidious 2, The Princess Bride, The Breakfast Club, and Pleasantville." I list off the movies for tonight. "Oh and Ferris Bueller's Day Off if we haven't already fallen asleep." 

Casey seems distracted, "sounds like a plan, Stan." She begins to walk out the door, "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go make some popcorn, stay here and pull up the first movie." 

I hear her thump down the stairs. I pull up Beetlejuice and figure out which volume is perfect. I've decided it must be at 75. It is loud enough, but not too loud that it's annoying. 

Casey returns from downstairs, took her long enough. I didn't even hear popcorn popping until 7 minutes after she'd gone downstairs. She probably got distracted, typical Newton.  
She comes to bed and lies next to me. I feel her head rest against my shoulder. I ponder the way her hair falls over my chest, how her fingers cling to my arm. Once we're all snuggled up, we begin the movie. 

After several movies, we get to Pleasantville. I think that one is one of my favorites. A world in which creativity and every spice of life is unheard of. No masturbation, no sex, no crime, no nothing. But then the spices start to be added, and everyone freaks out, but they're also loving it. And that spice is what gives them color, it brings the place to life. But I'm not really thinking about the movie, it's the company that's keeping my mind occupied. Her hand is on my boob, but I don't think she realizes. I don't point it out though, I mean, I'm not complaining. She can put her hand wherever she likes. 

We continue cuddling, when all of a sudden I feel a hand edging closer and closer down my stomach. 

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

She drags her hand all the way down to my crotch and begins making gentle circles with her fingers. "Is this okay?" She checks. 

"Yes, please." I spit out, trying to conceal my excitement. 

The circles get faster, I can feel the heat radiating from my crotch. I bite my lip and roll my eyes back. Fuck, this is torture. She shoves my laptop to the side, but then she picks it up and gently lays it on the ground. 

I laugh, "thanks, wouldn't want to break that." 

She shushes me, "I thought about it, but I don't know if you'd still let me fuck you if I broke your laptop, now shh." 

She continues to rub my clit, now kissing me at the same time. I feel her warm tongue roll around in my mouth while I explore hers. We make out hard as clothes slowly, but surely, come off. I unhook her lacy black bra and move my hands from her face to her tits. They're small, but soft. I push them around and squish them together. I tickle her nipples. I could tell they were hard and ready for me. I pull my lips from hers and shift them down to her nipple. As I start to suck, she moans. She puts a finger in me in response. She wants to make me moan, and it's working. 

As she wiggles her fingers in me my moans get louder and I suck harder. I move my mouth to the other tit, I believe in being fair. She sticks another finger in me and starts pulling in and out. Faster and faster as I suck harder and harder. We're moaning in sync as we vigorously try to top the other. It's like a race where everyone wins. The taste of her breast is salty and the feeling of her fingers inside me is driving me insane. I crave more, harder and faster, more intense. I can take it. 

She pushes me down and removes any hint of her touch from me. I wince as her skin is not in contact with mine. But the disconnect is short lived as she spreads my legs and dives tongue first into my pussy. She licks my clit, sucks and swallows. She goes a bit farther down and shoves her tongue into me, replacing her fingers from a few minutes ago. 

"Babe you taste so good," she assures me as she comes up for air. 

I moan so loud I'm sure the whole street could hear it. I try to quiet down, but she's too good. My head jerks back against my will, I drop my jaw in awe of the indescribable pleasure I feel. She's leaving me immobile and helpless to her touch. In this moment she defines my very being. 

Finally, I can't hold it back anymore. I moan and scream her name, she shoves her tongue deeper and uses her fingers to rub my throbbing clit. I can feel her breath against my body as I release. She eats it up and moves back to my mouth as I breathe heavily. I can taste myself on her lips, she insists I should know how good I taste. We make out, body against body for about 10 minutes, the only thing between Casey and I is her underwear. I decide to fix that. It's my turn to prove to her how good I can make her feel. 

I roll her under me and speckle kisses all over her inner thighs. She seems caught off guard, I take offense to that. I am no bottom. I tickle her, her underwear acting as a barrier between my fingers and her clit. This is what she gets for thinking I'm a bottom. I continue to tease her mercilessly, my mouth exploring her thighs further. She knows I'm getting her back. 

"Fuck, Izzie, fuck me, please, ah." She begs. 

I smile, "well sense you said please, then maybe I will." 

I slowly twist my fingers into her underwear, I rub, and then begin to take them off. I lift her legs and fling her underwear to the ground, exposing her wet pussy. She wants me so bad. I lean down to her face to kiss her, sitting my pussy over hers. She tried to grind on mine, but I stop her. 

"Be patient, Newton." I whisper, leaning down to her ear. She seems as if she could climax right there. 

I continue to kiss her, until I pull away, leaving her mouth wet from mine. I take my fingers and rub her clit hard and fast right away. She's wiggling under me, she isn't ready to give in, but she needs to. I stick my fingers in her and immediately go back and forth, full speed. I curl my finger tips inside her and lean down to kiss her clit. 

"Yes, yes, please, fuck, Izzie." She cries my name. 

I keep fingering her until she's so wet that it starts leaking onto the bed. Then I replace my fingers with my mouth. I suck her clit and move down to make use of my tongue. While I face fuck her, I keep her legs spread apart with my hands. 

"FUCK," she screams. 

"Not yet, you can't cum yet." I command. 

She bites her lip and clenches her hands against the blankets. I smirk and go deeper, pulling out for a brief moment to swallow. I lick my lips, tasting her sweetness. 

As I lick and suck more and more, I can tell she's trying harder and harder to hold in the orgasm. I keeping going until suddenly she releases in a loud moan. The bed is wet with her release, but I'm not done yet.

"I didn't say you could cum yet, Newton." I shake my head and cross my arms. 

She rolls her eyes, "and what are you gonna do about it? Hm?" 

I laugh, oh she'll see. 

I go at it again. My fingers find their way back to her pussy. I lick her clit aggressively as I finger her at rapid pace. She throws her head back and moans, moans so much she can't stop. She just keeps moaning. I finger her more and more until she's squirting. She let's out a scream of pleasure and releases all the tension in her body. 

When I'm done, I lay next to her. Our naked bodies next to each other, only connected by a brief touch of the elbow after our intimate time together. I turn on my side and she follows. We share one last sweet kiss before I go and take a shower. She remains in the bed, her soft skin glowing. 

I think I just might love her.


End file.
